


(Lazing on a) Sunny afternoon

by Elofant



Series: Wolfstar Songfics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU modern, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brothers, Gay Sirius Black, Gen, Good Regulus Black, Harry Potter - Freeform, Sirius & Regulus, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius and Regulus actually like each other, Sirius/Remus is a possibility to come, Songfic, The Kinks: Sunny afternoon, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elofant/pseuds/Elofant
Summary: Sirius Black has just lost everything: His house, his car, his girlfriend (who drove off with the car).Sirius Black also can't be bothered.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Regulus Black
Series: Wolfstar Songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867780
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	(Lazing on a) Sunny afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the song "Sunny afternoon" (The Kinks). Be sure to check that out, it's great :)

Sirius had just lost everything: his family fortune, his girlfriend and his car. His car, that his now ex-girlfriend had taken. He didn’t doubt for a second, that she was currently driving to her parents, and he practically knew that she would be spinning a story to make everything his fault. She would cry about him being abusive or some shit, hoping that it would end up in the press solidifying his image as an asshole, not worth the blood flowing through his veins. Definitely not worthy of the family fortune, which he had – oh so conveniently – just lost. That he had never touched her and that personal problems between them were not the cause of their split or his split from his family, well, who would believe a story that unlikely. He just got what he deserved. 

Sirius also couldn’t be bothered. He was laying on his back on his, well technically as of today no longer his, lawn looking up at the sky. A lazy smile graced that beautiful face, pulling at thin, but well sculpted lips giving him a roughish twist. Long dark lashes framed his grey eyes, containing the storm as best they could. Today, their job was easy with heavy lids helping them, so that their vessel was looking up at the sun with a very sated expression reminiscent of one every lover could only dream of causing. His pale skin looked as though it had seen the sun and promptly defied its efforts to darken the alabaster tone even a little bit. Long, black hair streamed like a vortex around his head. Long limbs were spread out, arms folded under his head and his legs comfortably laid out, ever so slightly spread. He was a picture of contentment.  
A shadow intruded in the peaceful picture. The sleepy eyes blinked, black lashes covering the grey for a moment, trying to focus. With a yawn his eyes slippped closed again as he decided that his visitor was not worth the effort of keeping them open. 

“Brother”, he said in a tone that might have suggested he just woke up from a very relaxing kip. 

“Brother no longer, if one believes Mum”, his brother answered in sober voice, deftly hiding a smile at seeing his big brother ever so unbothered by the situation. Sirius chuckled heartily. 

“Dear old Mum, not gonna miss her in the slightest. Nor will I miss the family company if I’m honest with you.” He punctuated the statement with stretching his arms out looking very much like a sunning cat ready to sink its claws in your hand if you dared to touch the proffered belly. Not that comparing Sirius Black to a cat to his face would be particularly healthy. After all he declared his hatred for cats often and with great enthusiasm. “But don’t be a stranger, Reg. You’re the only good thing in that snake pit.”  
His brother smiled, a mirror of Sirius slightly roughish grin. He held out a hand to the man lazing on the ground unashamedly showing off his stomach while arching to the sun. “Up with you”, Regulus Black commanded his brother. In response he got only a cocked questioning eyebrow. 

“Now why would I do that. I much prefer lazing on a sunny afternoon. Can’t sail my yacht anymore and I think the family or what was her name again took all my stuff, but Reggie, I’m free. I’m out here, no obligations, no worries, no image to uphold. I can breathe for the first time in years, perhaps ever. The only thing missing to my utter contentment would be a cold beer. Perhaps those minimalists really are right, just get rid of everything and the world is that much brighter. Let me live this luxury, won’t ya? Better yet, come join me!” The longer Sirius spoke, the more well, serious Reg supposed, his tone got. It was strange hearing his pranking jokester of a brother talking this solemnly. But then again, there was a reason why people underestimated Sirius. More often than not, they regretted it. Siriusly. 

With a long-suffering sigh, Regulus lowered himself next to his brother. He was slightly smaller than Sirius and lither but possessed the same effortless grace. Identical grey eyes locked. They could pass for twins, but there were tells. Sirius was bulkier, having cultivated his body in long hours at the gym. Regulus’ nose was straight, where Sirius’ had been broken, a slight scar marred Regs lip from an argument they had at three or respectively five years old. But the high cheekbones and the angular jaw marked them as Blacks, as brothers, as kin. 

“So, what are you going to do now?” Regulus broke the momentary silence as the brothers seized each other up. “You got no home, no money… should you be lazing on a sunny afternoon?”  
“If you put it like this, brother dearest, no.” Sirius had put on an over the top aristocratic accent, mocking his brothers’ manner of speak, his immaculate use of the Queens English. Sirius himself could speak that just fine, had done so for the better part of his life. Over the years he had trained himself to talk like a Londoner, to blend in with what his mother thought of as vermin. But he knew how much this exaggeration annoyed his brother. Siblings were a saving grace, really, he reflected. He would have never stayed in the family until his twenty-fifth birthday if not for his little brother. 

“But as for your touching concern: I have a job and Jamie is lending me his apartment downtown. Now that Harry is starting to toddle more, they moved more permanently into the house at Godrics Hollow. It’s not far from London and there’s a garden. Long story short, I got a place to stay and a job starting Monday. You always need managers. I knew this” his hand swiped languorously to encompass the estate and general set up of the world around them “would happen when I told them I was gay.” He turned his head gazing over to his brother and smiled tenderly. “Don’t worry. And if you ever want to get out…”  
“I’ll have a place with you. I know, thank you. But I rather like my chances at destroying them at their core, to take over the company and leave them with nothing. Just imagine the look on mothers face.” Regulus chuckled evilly. Sirius almost shuddered at his brothers’ expression. People always underestimated Regulus, but he was just as mischievous as himself, just more discrete. And he was something Sirius would never be: ruthless in getting what he wanted. Sirius didn’t doubt for one second that Reg had a plan and that it would work out perfectly in his favour. Sometimes he wondered if he was one of the pawns Regulus orchestrated so skilfully on the checkers board in his head. But even if he was, he knew he was the one pawn his brother would never sacrifice. 

“You do that, I help from the outside. You won’t believe where my new job is…” He quirked an eyebrow at the younger man. Regulus eyes crinkled at the corners.  
“You mean I’ll soon be seeing you on the other side of the table in a meeting?”, he smirked. “That will be fun indeed.”  
“You just might.” With great showmanship and frankly unnecessary stretching Sirius hopped to his feet. Now it was him holding out a hand to his brother lounging on the grass. Even while lying relaxed on the grass Regulus retained more propriety than Sirius ever would. Not one strand of black hair had escaped from its designated place on his head, his white shirt and pale beige linen trousers remained unwrinkled. 

“Fancy an ice cream before it is a case of bribery?” Sirius laughed at the expression on his brothers’ face. Regulus took the proffered hand with a devilish grin of his own. “Ice cream is the ultimate bribery, brother mine. Didn’t you know?”, he replied.  
Once they were both safe on their feet, Sirius draped his arms around his favourite family member and hugged him tight, grateful at least he didn’t abandon him. Regulus returned the hug for a good minute before complaining. “You’re squashing me! Don’t think you’ll get out of ice cream that easily. I want at least three flavours for putting up with you!” “You little…”

Laughing and tussling the brothers left down the long winding path to the street. The mansion Sirius had left looked on indifferently. It wasn’t designed to make people happy and content after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Here comes the typical post of: this is my first fanfic, please be kind and if you are so inclined, leave a comment or a Kudos. I LOVE constructive criticism, it helps me write better in the future, so feel free to tell me what doesn't make sense. As english is not my mother tongue and commas may be my mortal enemy, I beg you to forgive - or better yet point out - any grammar mistakes I have missed. I might be adding a second chapter to this fic, so if you wanna read that, please leave a comment.  
> Thank you stranger, who spent time reading this.  
> See you again (if I ever post again),  
> Elofant


End file.
